


Sweet Baby Isabelle

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he has been waiting for is here...<br/>He is about to meet his daughter for the first time...<br/>What he didn't expect is how she would wrap him so tight around her tiny fingers so soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby Isabelle

When he first heard the sounds of her tiny cry, he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. She’d only been in this world for ten minutes yet, she had already stolen his heart. He’d cried when she was born and lovingly kissed his exhausted wife on the forehead. She’d had a long labor followed by a natural birth. He had thought at one point she had broken his hand by how hard she squeezed it.

He’s also had a row with one of the nurses in true Conlon form. “Look I don’t give two shits what your rules are Nurse Ratchet. I’m getting in this bed with my wife, she wants me so you can piss off.” He glared at her and for a moment they had a stare down, finally she huffed and walked away. His wife just laughed at him, “Conlon, you can’t go anywhere and behave. I swear if she comes out like you, I….” she stopped as another contraction hit. Tommy rubbed her back and put cool wash cloths on her head. He encouraged her with every contraction and when they had her start pushing. She screamed at him, cursed him and then cried. He just soothed her and didn’t say much except I love you, you can do this baby.

Once it was all over and done with, she turned right back into his sweet and loving wife. She was so tired and just laid on the bed. He kissed her and walked over to where they were weighing and cleaning the baby up. She was highly mad and let them know about it too. He turned around with a shit eating grin on his face, “Got a set of lungs on here, eh?”

"She’s got your big mouth, that’s for sure" 

He laughed, “Yep”

They handed him the baby and for a moment he was in complete awe. He unwrapped the blanket and counted her ten little toes and ten little fingers as he carried her over to her mom. He beamed as his wife took her and kissed her little head. “Oh Tommy, she’s beautiful, just beautiful, We did good baby, we did good”

"Of course she’s beautiful, she takes after her Momma" smiling at her. "Oh she’s got Conlon genes too, look at that little pixie ear. You better put bars on the windows now" she said, lightly laughing. "She ain’t dating, ever" his tone half serious.

A few hours later, his wife was sleeping, still exhausted. He was sitting on the loveseat, cradling the baby in his arms. He was still in shock that this tiny human, a part of both of them was real and he was responsible for her. For the first time, he felt whole. He heard a light tapping on the door as it opened and Brenden and Paddy walked in. “Shhhh” he told them aiming his head at the bed.

They walked over to him, Brendan grinning. “So how’s it feel to be a Dad little brother?” Tommy beamed up at him, “Bren, dude I can’t even begin to tell you. I mean I still can’t believe she is a part of me but it is the best feeling in the world.”

Paddy spoke up, “So what’s my granddaughters name?”

Tommy smiled at him, “Bren, Pop meet Isabelle Conlon.” Paddy peeked over at her, “She’s beautiful Tommy, just beautiful. I’m very happy for you son” Tommy smiled, “Thanks Pop. She is pretty amazing”

Bren put a gift bag down next to Tommy, “Tess sent some stuff to snack on. She’s gonna wait till ya’ll get home and get settled. She’s cooking up a bunch of stuff to bring over so you all don’t have to.”

"Ah tell her thanks" as he looked down at Isabelle.

"May I hold my niece" Tommy handed her over to Brendan, "Now be careful with her head…" Brendan laughed, "Oh I know, I’ve done this a time or two but spoken like a real dad" He held her for a few minutes and then shocking both of them, Paddy spoke up. "Can I hold her?" 

"Yeah Pop, she’s your granddaughter"

Paddy gently took her from Brendan, smiling down at her. “Well you’re just the prettiest girl in the room. You’ve got a good Daddy, he’ll be better to you than I ever was to him. I’m going to spoil you though, if he will let me”

Tommy didn’t say anything for a few minutes, he was letting the words Paddy spoke sink in. “Pop, I appreciate that and you can’t spoil her too much, that’s my job”


End file.
